code knight
by alexandfarr
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge is just an abandoned teen who lives with his sister in a run down area in Gotham but that all changes when he encounters a mysterious green haired girl who promises to help him rid the world of both heroes and villains... code gaess, dc comics and Naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1 Another one arrives

**code knights**

I do not own code Geass, batman, any dc related products or any other things that may be related to this piece of fan fiction. So enjoy

Normal Talking

_Normal Thinking_

_radio talking_

_radio/other thinking (if its possible)_

**Demon Talking**

_**Demon Thinking**_

**chapter 1: another one begins**

**somewhere****...**

Its been long since the day began and I was starting to get nauseas of the city streets. The nights wind was making its way through the city just the same as ever, calling down on its people warning them it was going to begin again. They all knew it was about to begin, the war of the household, the war between the cupid of the queen and clown prince of crime. Only a few remember when it started and less know who started it unfortunately I'm not one of them but that's soon going to change as tonight the war stops and the reign of zero rises...

**Somewhere in ****Gotham****.**

In a small abandoned apartment complex on the west side of Gotham on the sixth floor inside of room 606 laid an average teenager on a beaten up couch about 5 foot 8 with violet eyes and light black hair which reaches down the back of his neck in a rough spiky pattern. Across the room was a slim looking girl with brunette hair who was spread out on a nice looking bed which seems slightly off compared to the tattered state of the two roomed area they were in. On a stand rested a small beaten up chest set that seemed to have been recently moved since the teen on the couch was twirling a black king through his fingers while reading through a newspaper.

"Hmm" the boy exclaimed in a hushed but mannered tone as he looked on through the pages. "it seems like the fights started again Nunna, want me read the outcome this time as well".

"The girl in question sits up and looks to the teen still with her eyes closed. "please don't brother I can't stand all this fighting, why can't people stop all this useless violence, why cant people like dad stop all of this and just..." Nunna started to say just only to slowly drop her head and turn back around to face the wall with a fearful expression on her face.

Watching his sister he soon got up to put the black king back into place with the rest of the chest set then moved over to rest next to the frail girl at the head of the bed. "don't worry I'm sure bats will stop this, besides as long as I'm here I will never let people like dad hurt you ever again." Lifting himself up the teen then moves picking up a purple coat on his way towards the door. "Nunna I'm going to head out and ill be later than usual so make sure you get to bed early and ill ask miss sayoko to check up on you at eleven to make sure your all right." And with that the boy leaves, leaving a slightly tired looking sister alone once again.

**later in a small ally**

"i didn't mean it I'm sorry please just stop before something bad happens' A tall girl screamed as two very strange-looking men were attacking a tall gentleman. These men were quite tall and bulky looking, wearing what looked like a clowns mask over miss-coloured hair. Both men wore long black coats which reached down to their shins with a mixture of red writing and clowns portrayed down them. "Please stop ill give you what you want just please stop hitting him". Came the woman again screeching while pulling one of the arms of the two goons in a desperate act to stop the men.

The old man in question was quite calm despite the fact that he wasn't fighting back and just stood there and watched as the two men tried to beat him down. He wore a grey shirt under a black open suit, his hair was black with a small tint of grey with a few scratches over his stern expression. "Don't stop, I don't mind, it will do you no good". The man declared staring at the men as if he were staring into their souls himself.

Gulping slightly the two men moved away from him only to grab the girl and put a knife to her throat. "OK then we'll just take out this cute little dame then instead." Wincing slightly the woman calms and looks at the old man in question and frowns seeing him start to walk away leaving both goons speechless. "What do you think we wont do it because we will." The one with the knife states only to be then thrown into a nearby wall by the woman he was supposedly holding mere moments ago.

Smashing into the wall and falling to the floor made the second clown gape at the woman and tried to comprehend what he just saw seeing as in his perspective it just looked like a small tornado appeared were both his partner and the women were standing only to leave the woman standing alone with the knife in her hand." You shouldn't have done that." The woman clearly states with a devilish grin as she appears before him and the kicks him into the wall on the other side of the ally with the clown falling into a dumpster below.

"Danielle I thought I told you to stop attacking people, you'll never finish your training by time you start working." the said girl staring back at the old man for the backhanded disapproval of her actions. "besides I thought I told you to change out of those cloths and into something more appropriate while you're in Gotham." The girl raised a brow while looking back to her clothes which were a bright red pair of jeans with blue trainers and a long sleeved grey shirt under a blue short sleeved Hoody which she kept over her black hair only allowing her glowing green eyes to shine through the darkness.

"At least no one can see me unlike you B you walk around in plain sight like you want to be noticed." She blurts out while growling at the man making B quickly appear behind Danielle and pick her up by her hood only a few centimetres off of the ground to whisper into her ear.

"Watch what you say to your elders, you're not the first teen I trained and your certainly not going to be the last." he then dropped the girl to land on her ass who then got back up after noticing her mentor walk away from her a second time that night. she then quickly marched towards the man and began mumble about choosing the wrong mentor.

"So what are we doing anyway." Danielle asks before B stops her to point out a red and black van pass them and go into a small ally further down the road making Danielle grimace realizing who's van that was. "So why are we in street gear if you know its going to happen here tonight." she asked only for the man to start walking towards the other end of the street with the girl still waiting for an answer.

"I want you to watch what can happen between the master and the student tonight and learn not to take their example." Giving the girl a look as a car pulls up for him to slowly walk inside. "Oh and don't get spotted or you will be killed." He states in a calm and yet bored way that left the girl startled as she watched her teacher leave her on the street to wonder what was going to happen next, hoping that in gods name nothing would.

**Somewhere else...**

Walking down the street the black-haired boy from before was on his way home. As he passed an electronic store he noticed an old-looking TV on sale for $40 with a circle like crack in the middle of the screen. Only for the boy to laugh when he looked into his wallet and found a few dollars worth of cash. "Ha... zero opportunities and I thought today I could've gotten something better for her." Closing his wallet the boy turned back to the TV as he saw an report about a batman sighting only to show nothing more than another fake trying to take up the mantle. "Two months bat where could you have possibly gone". The boy muses to himself while still grinning at the screen. "Zero huh... well I guess god can play jokes when he wants to even to those like me. He stated while staring at the circle like crack as a frown crossed his face which was then replaced with a panic at what he was witnessing on the TV itself.

The news channel had started broadcasting the latest fight between two members of the house of cards which had been in a power struggle over Gotham as a way to appoint their superiority over the area. The thing that had gotten the said boy so worried was that the location of the fight was his street and upon seeing this made the teen start running towards the fight with fear for both the safety of his sister and his own survival for going there.

Back at the electronics shop a man walked out to watch the teen run away only to then smirk, stroke his blond hair and to re-enter the store and seem to form a Cheshire like smile as he vanished into the shadows.

**The fight...**

The street which was packed with more than a hundred people just mere minutes ago had now been emptied only to two people stood at either side staring at each other for what seemed like years. One so-called clown prince was dressed in a purple suit which was torn all over showing parts of his white possibly dyed skin to the world. The clown also had green hair and scars which stretched over from the corners of his lips to the ends of his jawbones which were stitched together with a thick black thread which could only be slightly seen under his makeup which consisted of black patches which completely covered his eyes and a coat of red over his lips and scars.

On the other side of him was a slim jester looking woman in a black and white costume which resembled the pattern of a playing card as well as white tassels over her wrists and neck and a jesters hat in the same fashion which extends into white cotton balls at each side. "Mista J why don't ya stop or are ya goin ta let me kill ya." She stated with a sweet grin coming to her lips. "Oh I hope ya vote fa choice two, oh this is goin ta be so much fun, right... Mista J." Only for the clown to start laughing hysterically to himself.

"You really need to stop with all these jokes pumpkin or else ill have to give you one hell of a joke you'll never forget. Even if you only last a few seconds after it of course." He laughed out all the while moving closer and staring darkly at the woman.

"Well then puddin let's have a laugh for once." The woman then reached into a small bag placed next to her feet and lifted out a sledgehammer bigger then herself and started lunging wildly at the man only for him to dodge by rolling then falling out-of-the-way of the wild blows which made the jester start to snicker at the clowns antics even as she increased the speed of her swings.

Seeing this Mister J quickly back flipped out-of-the-way only to rush in with a gun and pointed it towards her head. "lets have a blast." He shouted as he pulled the trigger which released a green gas from the barrel which was used as a type of signal that summoned around 4 dozen clown men to come out of the building behind him who started to approach the jester. Seeing the oncoming storm she began to flip backwards to the other side of the street and once she landed she gave a mock salute to the clowns as a group around the same size as the horde made their way out of the building she stood in front of. The group consisted of bulky men and slim women who were dressed in an attire that resembled a set of cards by colour. as soon as each gang saw each other, the fight officially began with both gangs pulling out weapons and started attacking each other like wild animals. with the sight of her minions rummaging away at the horde of clowns the jester got back into the action by flipping of one of the clowns heads only to be met by the psychotic grin of the joker before her.

**On a building above the fight.**

Looking down upon the now warring clowns of crime Danielle watched as two of the most iconic villains of the batman were fighting to the death only. She then began to lay down as she tried to understand why B sent her here. Not only was she bored stiff but it was pointless for her to watch these two fight since she's had watched it happen many times before and even fought with the female clown once before. Getting back up she looked on as the jester kicked into the chest of the joker only for him to duck under her, grab one of her arms then spin and throw her into a parked car, smashing into it with a thud. watching on as she just simply got back up and continued the assault.

Turning away from the two she turned her attention to some of the minions fighting one-another. As she looked over she began to grimace as she saw one get stabbed and then almost get cut in half. Feeling disgusted by the sight Danielle started to turn away only for her attention to be taken by a boy running along a pathway on the edge of the carnage. The boy stopped and stared at the fight then began running towards the building behind the joker which was now more desolate then it previously was.

Seeing the boy run in through the back, Danielle dropped down and decided to follow him. when she entered the building she quickly looked around and found the boy at the bottom of some stairs with a panicked expression on his face as he then began to run up the stairs. before then noticing the amount of dead body's around her at the time. As Danielle ran after the distressed teen she noticed the bodies of men, women and children scattered on the floor around her. She then turned away, disgust clearly visible on her face as she fell to the floor. She turned around to notice that the boy had continued up the stairs already and began to follow her way up. Upon reaching the sixth floor she hears a scream from down the hall and quickly runs over to see the boy from before stood shocked in front of a door. Running to the room she stops when she sees someone she knew pointing a gun to a young girls head.

"Duella what are you doing here I thought you were with the titans." Danielle shouts to the tall teen. Duella was dressed in a orange corset with long purple gloves which went past her elbows as well as matching purple socks which stopped at her thighs which were held up by clips between the corset and socks she also wore white high heels and a brown top hat with glasses perched on top of them. While slightly panicking about the fact that an old friend of hers was now pointing a gun at a young girl, she missed the fact that the teen beside her had started to walk slowly towards the girl and her hostage with an arm held out towards them.

When Danielle had finally noticed the boy moving it was too late as mere seconds later a large bang rang through both of their ears. the girl then began to fall to the ground only for the boy to grab her and stare at the girls lifeless body. Seeing her opportunity to escape Duella jumped out a nearby window and started to climb down the fire escape. Danielle was left with the teen who was still holding onto the brunettes lifeless body while mumbling about how she can't be dead. Upon seeing that Duella had left Danielle quickly ran towards the window to see nothing below or above. turning around Danielle saw a demonic scowl appear on the boy. feeling the terror surround her she ran out the window and up the fire escape then stop at the top and collapse. "Duella what have you done."

The teen was still holding the lifeless body of his sister in his arms. as he began to regain control of his thoughts his attention was drawn to the commotion outside and then frowned when he noticed no one else was inside the room apart from him and his sister.

As he listened to the ensuing chaos going on the street he began to curse the people of Gotham, the villains and of course the batman. "How dare you do this to Nunna she was so kind... WHY!" he roared at the top of his lungs only to be stopped by a woman who had suddenly appeared from the shadows behind him.

The woman wore a full body white suit of some kind with a brown and red overcoat over the top of it which connected to an odd heart shaped top hat above very long green hair which reached down to her waist. "What will you do now." She asked in a monotone and yet embracing tone which brought the attention of the boy sat before her. "If I could give you power what would you do with it." She then questions looking deep into his eyes and then knell down before him and grab both of his shoulders.

Te teen now looked angrier then ever and frustrated beyond belief. he then looked up at the green girl with a scowl. "**I****will kill them all, and I will make sure no one will ever suffer again." **He roared out as a more demonic tone took hold of him. With his answer the green haired girl then moved towards the boy and embraced him. At that moment a red and white surge of energy moved from the girl and passed towards the boy using the kiss as a catalyst. The energy began surge throughout the body of the boy making his body stiffen upright causing him to drop his sister. The amount of energy that passed into him started to take effect as his eyes quickly shun a demonic red making the teen howl in pain. After a few seconds the teen then dropped to the floor besides his sister and opened his eyes to reveal that his pupils had changed to show the image of a blooded bird in each eyelids. Upon opening his eyes he once again looked to his sister and then advanced towards the window. "**N****obody messes with me... for my name is...****Lelouch ****Lamperouge**." Lelouch roared out as he began to journey out towards the battlefield leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke to rest in the room behind him.

"Farewell Lelouch, use your powers well and I hope when we meet again that you will remember me." as she said her fare well to the unstoppable teen she then grabbed the body of his sister before her and made her way into the shadows leaving only tears behind her.

TBC...

well then sorry about that this is the second version of this story since I had a few changes made to the plot in the second chapter which contradicted what happened to the bats and hopefully i can finished chapter 2 soon. Just to let every one who reads this know this is kind of my spin on the continuation of red x rising by 26-lord-pain. the plot to that was that naruto form naruto (yeah love it don't ya) becomes red x after betraying kanoha and travelling to jump city.

for anyone who wants to now i am going to base this of parts of dc comics and their animated universe and I will include some characters who I like and I will show you them below:

**teen titans**

these titans are the ones from the teen titans TV series and the ones at the end of red x rising and ive relatively not change it... much

nightwing-dick greyson

cyborg-victor stone

starfire

raven

BIG SPOILLLERSSS

inactive member after the disappearance of tempest

beast boy

kid flash

wonder girl

left the team

**titans central**

titans central will be based on the young justice TV show and their team

**titans east**

my titans east is completely different from the one in the comics and the teen titans TV show and I like it so much but I'm not going to give any spoilers till I introduce them

**tartarus-slades titans**

Tartarus was a part of lord pains red x series and I've given it an interesting overhaul and hopefully some people will know what I mean when I call them slades titans well at least the comic readers

**the monarchy-the chaos bringers**

the monarchy is something of my own design and I would gladly give spoilers if it didn't fuck up my suspense. the known members I want people to know about are

Lelouch vi Britannia

reigning king and leader

the maestro-my own creation

all powerful guide and tactician.

refounder of the monarchy

c.c

power giver and temptress

the question-you'll soon find out why he's here

spy, informationist and strategist

Simon dark-a new guy to crime fighting if people know him i'm pleased

defender of the knights and savior of the innocent

**the docs**

this is something i thought of at the end of red x the docs are a group made up to think of ways to enhance the strength of the monarchy and are very loyal to Lelouch. i will not give away their names but all three so far are connected to redx in some way.

the chemist

immortal mutigenist and power hungry maniac

miss green

seductress and loyal mutigenist

doc bubblegum

villain doctor and mercenary

remember my loyal readers read and review

it'd be a shame if you were to go missing wouldn't it.

now i must be off to spread the word of jashhinn. crazy powers goooooooo.


	2. Chapter 2 the monarchy

Code knight

I do not own code Geass, batman, any dc related products or other types of fiction used within so don't hunt me down or else... I don't know ill send something horrible your way.

"Normal Talking"

_"__Normal Thinking"_

**"****Demon Talking"**

_"__**Demon Thinking"**_

Alex: "sooooo... what's going on?"

Farr: "just chapter 2"

Alex: "hey other me how ya doin"

Farr: "stop calling me that I'm a completely seperate person compared to you."

Alex: "wait aren't we really just one person talking to himself."

Farr: "no of course not that would just be classed as a case of split personality disorder"

Alex: "well good thing that's not the case"

Farr "are you really sure about that."

Maestro: "are you two finished introducing yourselves we need to start this chapter already I want to meet my 1st puppet"

Farr: "Fair enough... begin the chapter Maestro"

**Chapter 2: the monarchy**

**"****Once I believed that there was reason for power, I believed that it could change and help people when they're in pain but now, now I know the truth. The house of cards knows this all too well, power is what controls and manipulates others, it is what controls this world and as I know this will never change especially now that I'm here."**

**The fight**

The street was slowly filling with blood as the fight continued neither side stopping the bloodshed. At the centre were the maestros of the act. Harley had just lunged out of the way of a set of playing cards which were thrown in her direction which easily managed to take out a couple of goons behind her. She then leapt towards the man and quickly knocked him off of his feet with a swift kick to his chin.

Seeing her opportunity she launched herself at the downed clown only to be hit by a boxing glove which knocked her away into one of the clowns who then grabbed a hold of her. Lifting himself up the joker slowly walked towards his former harlot with a demonic grin glowing from the shadows around his face. "Harley my dear, did you really think you could win". Grabbing her by the neck he then lifted her up and started to laugh hysterically. "Don't worry I would never leave you without giving you a gift first". Pulling out a small stuffed clown he then clipped it to her belt and then threw both of them. "Have a blast my dear HAHAHAAA". A few moments later the clown exploded throwing Harley into and through the building opposite them causing rubble to fly outward onto the heads of several goons who then realised their boss had been defeated and started to flee. Noticing their opponents leaving the clowns then took chase after them. "Go on boys round up the seals its beating time and someone go check on Harley, see if she's dead or not". With this the joker made his way down the street leaving the clowns to do what they pleased without noticing the boy who had snook up behind him.

"**YOU, YOU ARE RESPONCIBLE". **With this the clown prince jumped from his spot when he remembered the last time he heard a person speak in such a tone and who had said it.

"Bats I thought you had left our duo act alone since that little incident". The joker said mockingly only to turn around and see an odd looking teen in the place he thought his 'friend' was standing which made the clown laugh at the predicament he was now in. "god kid you shouldn't be so serious, you should liven up when you see a joke". The joker stated mockingly why pointing to the building across the road.

"**YOU, YOU KILLED... YOU SHOULD... I..."** the teen roared out only for him to then look the clown dead straight in the eyes. "**I... LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE COMAND YOU... DIE." **At that moment the teens eyes glowed a bright demonic violet and a pair a bird shaped irises seem to set flight within them.

"You really think you can command me, do you want to know what happened to the last person who did that, lets just say I helped him see the funny side of things..." before he could finish his sentence the clown then stopped and bowed before the teen. "As you command my lord". The clowns around them two now watched on as the joker stood up and pulled out a knife from his jacket then positioned it next to his neck. "ALL HAIL LELOUCH". The clown cried out as he began to slowly move the knife around his throat cutting through the skin and muscle from one ear to the next and fell to the floor, all the people in the area now staring, bewildered at the teen covered with the blood of their boss and his body below him.

The joker was still barely alive and started to choke on the blood dripping from his mouth and the neck. Kneeling down without releasing his glare Lelouch then grabbed the knife from within the jokers' hands and placed the tip at the centre of his spine. "**ZERO CHANCES... THAT'S WHAT YOU BOTH HAD... AND IT WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH FOR YOU". **Lelouch then raised up the knife in both hands and started to repeatedly lunge into the joker, every strike spilling more blood, time after time.

Witnessing the pure rage of the teen in front of them and the merciless slaughter of one of the most dangerous men in Gotham started to take effect on the surrounding thugs. Some of them ran away or began to breakdown but none would approach the very frightening teen who was stabbing away at the now mutilated corpse that rested before them. In a matter of minutes every able body had ran away fearing for their lives with none to witness the appearance of the mysterious glowing man behind the teen.

**Above the commotion… about 5 minutes earlier…**

Harley had been thrown through the wall with such a force that she had managed to fly through two rooms. After a while she had regained consciousness. "_Uhhhh why did mista jay have ta do that". _Raising herself up Harley then looked around to see that she had landed in a small library of such. All around her there were statuses of clowns, serpents, demons and gentleman that seemed to strike on the books themselves and yet there was one in the centre at the back of the room which looked like it was welcoming these messengers of knowledgeand trying to embrace them_._ "_This place is really giving me the heeby geebies, I better get back quickly before I let pudding gloat."_

Moving out through the newly made hole in the wall she came across a new room with a desk, a hammock, another hole which led outside and a canvas at the other side of the room. Strolling over to the canvas Harley sees the saw the same figure that was at the back of the library but this time he was hovering over a dark shadow like a puppeteer whilst the shadows throughout the canvas devoured the people around it. "_That's it I'm leavin, where's that hole."_

Once Harley had reached the hole in the wall she looked down only to watch as a teen walked through the crowd of thugs that she commanded only to appear behind the joker all the while gaping at the fact that no one had noticed or even stopped him. Only moments later she watched with shock that ran through her spine at the sight of the jokers' suicide. "_MISTER J WHAT ARE YA DOIN! STOP." _Watching it all she started to cry as she watched the one man she loved taken down by his own hands and then began to break as she watched the teen stab him continuously, each strike feeling like another needle through her heart.

"**What would you do now?" **Came a sly voice from the shadows. **"Would you kill that boy, would you leave or would you partake on his journey?" **Now fully hearing the voice Harley looked around to see the figure from the painting standing behind her. The man in question now clearly visible, stood at about 6 feet tall wearing a black suit and red shirt under a gold overcoat the man stood baring his masked face underneath purple bandages held on by a golden top hat. "**Would you like to partake in a little game of mine? If you join you can redeem yourself and see this world burn, if so you just have to nod your head?" **Looking up to the bland stare of the odd gentleman she then slowly lowered her head to witness the man's feet vanish. Shocked she then turned back around to see the man stood behind the teen and grabbed his shoulder causing both to vanish as if they had never been there to begin with.

Harley was now sitting all alone staring towards the street. Her gaze was keeping her stationary for the time being as she tried to understand what had just occurred. She then rose to her feet once more and made her way out and down the building towards the street.

Looking around to see if anyone was on the street, Harley began to move towards the desecrated body the clown. "Mista j, we're alone again. Do you remember when we first met, you told me I was something special, and… well I knew you lied te me, but it just felt so good hearing someone say that again. It's just I don't want to be alone again mista j." She was now sat above the body of the man she once knew the and sky above started to pour down on Harley and mix her tears with the rain that now covered them both.

**Somewhere…**

In a small room Lelouch laid down motionless and unconscious whilst a man sat next to him began to talk**. "There are stories of the past which foretell the future. One such tale is of a man who was once consumed by a pure untouched darkness, he lost his soul, his home and his family, he believed he was lost so he embraced the darkness and used it as his veil. He was said to have destroyed the world only to recreate it from its ashes. **Lelouch began to wake up at this point and started to Survey the room. Lelouch noticed it consisted of a bed, a chair and a large grandfather clock that rested on the other side of the room. "**This man was feared and perceived as the evil within the shadows." ** Looking around lelouch found that a strange man was sitting on the chair and reading from a book. The book was covered with a pitch black leather cloth. Upon the cloth was an embroidered crest like design which depicted a knight embracing the shadows around him whilst wielding a sword of pure gold. The books name was hidden behind the man's hand but Lelouch could see that the last few words were knights of legend.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked only for the man to close his book and look towards him clearly showing his pure golden eyes towards him. The man just sat there staring at him without releasing his gaze and seemed as if he was waiting for something to happen. Seeing this Lelouch rose to his feet and looked for an exit. Lelouch found himself at the other end of the room staring at the door he had just passed through moments ago. "OK then this is new." Looking around Lelouch noticed that the man from before had moved away from the chair and was now stood in front of the grandfather clock. "Excuse me, where am I?" Lelouch asked only for the man to ignore him and continue facing the clock almost as if he was mesmerised. Realising that he wasn't going to get anything from the man Lelouch decided to walk through the other door and when doing so emerged back inside of the room. "Guess I'm not leaving any time soon then am I."

Seeing the man in front of the clock again Lelouch walked towards him and then looked at what he was looking at. Inside of the clock was a family tree of sorts? "**Some people we know say that to enter into darkness takes just one very bad day. This is in fact far too true to say the least. We have watched it happen far too often and it has turned out with someone's death every time." **Thinking about what the man said quickly reminded lelouch of what had happened before he lost consciousness. "_Nunnaly had been shot and I had… I killed the joker. My sister is dead." _Lelouch then fell to the floor, tears forming in his eyes. ** "She's quite beautiful, don't you agree." ** Rising his head lelouch saw what the man was motioning towards was a picture of his sister.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF NUNALLY?" Lelouch demanded as he grabbed the man who was in fact much heavier then Lelouch had originally thought he was. Instead of an answer the man only pointed next to her. Looking to where he was pointing Lelouch saw a picture of himself which was connected to his sister. "What is this?" Lelouch asked with a sense of shock to his voice.

"**This is a family tree of the holy britannian household and shows the exact time of birth and time and cause of death." **The man stated only to smirk at the end while looking back at Lelouche's picture as well as a couple others. "**It's so fascinating seeing what one bad day can do. Especially when power is involved don't you agree Lelouch VI Britannia?"**

"What did you call me?" Lelouch asked in a shocked and yet scared voice. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge I am the son of no Britannian scum." Surprised by his words lelouch then looked to his hands. "_What did I just say?" "_Charles Lamperouge was my farther and he abandoned me and my sister when our mother died." Lelouch cried out only for the man to turn to him and then rest his hand on his shoulder'

"**You are Lelouch VI Britannia and your farther is right here."** The man turned around and pointed above Lelouche's picture within the clock. Above was a picture of an older looking gentleman with long white hair and a strange pineapple grin shaped beard under one of the most evil glares he had ever seen. **"And you will remember what you are." **Without a seconds notice the man moved his lips above his right ear.** "What once was shall return once more!" **As he spoke a small white mist flowed from his lips and flew towards and entered Lelouche's ear.

The effects were instantaneous. A sting of memories ran through Lelouche's mind all seeming so similar but at the same time mysterious. The first memory he witnessed was of a pristine garden filled to the core with beautiful flowers and all around him there were children playing whist he sat and watched on in what felt like the happiest time of his life. Soon these peaceful scenes faded out with screams that rang out like a siren in his head only to show him a desolate wasteland before him covered with the corpses of thousands. Beside him stood a boy around the age of twelve that wore tattered clothes and seemed oddly calm in this setting all the while carrying a small girl upon his back.

As this memory faded many more began appearing within Lelouch's head showing him living through an average school life with friends which then mysteriously changed one day when he met an odd girl with green hair who defended him even as death took hold of her. Over the next few minutes many memories rushed through his mind showing a rebellion commanded by his hand and the death of thousands because of it.

As the destruction reached its peak within his mind everything began to stop and return back to his normal life at school again. After what seemed like a lifetime within his past learning he was then approached by the green haired girl again but this time he seemed more in control and the destruction began again.

Eventually his memories started to dye down as the final ones began to replay in his mind. Lelouch was stood upon what looked like an execution float with everyone that he had seen within his passed memories chained up and cowering before him. What was odd was that there was a man in front of him holding a sword towards his heart and that Lelouch himself felt happy and knew that once he was gone the terror would be over. As the tip of the sword touched his chest the scenes he had just seen began to make sense to him as a sly grin began to grow upon his face. Before him now didn't just stand a man but both his saviour and his greatest knight and as the blade punctured his heart the only thing he could think about was the safety of his killer.

With that his memories started to slow down and then fade away as his life became a blur of the countryside and the after image of a green canvas was all that stayed within his mind. After everything was over his vision began to return to him as his comatose state released him and everything became clear to Lelouch VI Britannia once more. As he opened his eyes they came in contact with the golden irises of the man knelt before him whose hands were still lent upon his shoulder.

Releasing his grip, the man now moved away from Lelouch who began to look towards the floor. "She's alive... thank god she's alive." Lelouch then began to cry and then laugh as he began remembering the zero requiem. "What happened after I left?" Lelouch asked still smiling to himself all the while looking happier by the minute.

"**It went how you wanted it, in your universe your sister became the 100th emperor of Britannia and freed every country from the empire to become their own independent nation again. With your apparent death the world began to rejoice and praised the rule of Nunally and her protector. So as you predicted all of the blame for poverty hunger and war was blamed entirely on you and peace returned to the world."** Hearing this Lelouch began to smile greatly then laid down as he began to laugh happily to himself only to then jolt back upwards.

"I'm happy and all but there's just one thing I don't understand where am I and what do you mean by my universe?" Lelouch questioned only for the man to walk towards the door and extend a hand towards him.

"**If you would like to know that would you please follow me my lord?" **The man asked as his golden eyes began to shine all the while still motioning lelouch towards the door.

**The street where the fight occurred...**

The smell of blood still lingered within the air above the scene. No one was sighted within the bloody mess which coved the streets, that is until a vehicle started to slowly move towards it. The vehicle was a sleek sea blue low riding convertible which took up most of the road. As the car pulled up before the dead two people exited. The first was quite an exposed woman dressed up in a black and purple skin tight bodysuit which left her thighs and midriff visible and was attached to a long black cape. She also wore matching fingerless gloves which reached just below her shoulders and a pair of high-healed boots that went up just above her knees. Across her arms and legs were many combat belts which were hidden by the pattern on her clothing. As she exited the car she picked up a small one handed crossbow from the car and positioned it next to her valiant styled mask as she moved towards the driver.

The driver had exited the car and moved towards a pile of blood at the edge of the street. The driver was dressed in a formal orange shirt and black tie under a blue suit and overcoat which covered up most of his frame and left only his front visible. The man also wore a blank face mask which hid every feature of his face leaving nothing but a flat surface visible underneath a matching blue fedora with a black rim.

"What do you think happened here Q?" The woman questioned to no avail as Q simply ignored her and took a sample of the blood from the puddle at his feet. "Will you stop ignoring me and tell me what you found already". The woman stated stressfully while giving the blue man an annoyed glare.

After looking at the sample of blood for a while he then looked towards the street and the bodies laying across it. "As I thought. This isn't normal blood. Something unexpected happened earlier tonight in this exact spot." Q stated then got up and faced towards the woman he was with. "Do you know what usually happens in Gotham nowadays." he asked the woman only for her to stare at her feet and look around the streets before answering.

"What I know is that all of batman's major villains got together and decided that they should share the city but some don't agree to this and fight for control in deserted areas of Gotham." With this answer the man moved towards his vehicle and placed the blood sample inside of his car. "I'm guessing that something like that happened but it doesn't look like one of their usual fights. There's too much blood around here for a normal brawl. What do you think happened?"

"Now that... Is the question." The man stated as he got back inside of the vehicle shortly followed by the woman. They then made their way away from the scene before anyone could arrive at the scene.

So where are we off to now? The woman asked whist fixing an arrow into her crossbow seemingly looking forward to any fight they may come across.

"Tell me do you know of the people who protect Gotham?" Q questioned the armed woman next to him.

"Well there's us, team arrow, the bat family, Jason blood, Azrael and I think ragman is still around somewhere, plus there's the surplus members of the justice league that help out sometimes when there's danger. Is that all of them?" Huntress stated then questioned of Q as they stopped before another alleyway within the more sinister parts of Gotham. "Why have we come here of all places." She questioned.

Getting out of the car and moving towards the alleyway the question stood waiting for the huntress to follow him which she soon did. "You missed one." The question stated whist starting to move down the alley.

"Really, who did I miss?" huntress questioned only to be hit from behind by a giant black snake that slowly began to coil itself around her body and left his head resting above her neck.

**"Why did you come here humansssss?" **The snake hissed as is slowly started to move its head and now visible tongue further towards her head.

"Q what is going on?" Huntress questioned Q as she desperately tried to reach her crossbow that had been dropped to her side when the snake had captured her.

"This huntress is number 2, he works under the mayor of the village. How is he nowadays anyway 2?" Question asked of the snake who after seeing the man let go of the huntress who quickly rolled over to her weapon, spun round and fired it at the snake only for him to breathe fire on the arrow that fell on the ground and turned to ash.

**"Mortal quessstion, why have you returned to the village and why isss thisss insssolent brat trying to harm me with thessse feeble weaponsss?" **The snake questioned of the blue man who made his way towards the huntress and took her crossbow from her hands which caused the furious woman to glare at him as he tossed it over to the snake who swallowed it whole. "**Thank you for your offering and for stopping your foolisssh friend now I must asssk again why have you returned to the village?"**

"I have come to talk to your master number two. I need to know what happened earlier on the edge of the village and I have something that I need to show him anyway." Q stated then began to walk to the snake and show him the vial of blood.

**"Oh that isss not good I haven't seen blood like this for some time now please follow me he is at the church waiting for me and my brothers return." **The snake stated and begun to walk through the ally.

Q began to follow leaving a clueless huntress to follow behind him. "Q who the hell is the mayor and why is there a giant talking snake in the middle of Gotham?" The huntress questioned of the man who didn't answer but instead caught up to the snake who after staring at the man stood and turned around to stare at the woman.

**"The mayor is mine and my brother's master who guards the people of the village and manages the passage of demons from the underworld within Gotham. Me and my brothers met him when he was younger and still undeveloped but we gladly followed him after he freed us from a deranged cult that he ultimately destroyed afterwards. As for me I am a demon who can shape his form. The reason I'm in the form of a snake is because it's the most comfortable shape I am familiar with. I can take any form but I'm much more relaxed in this one. But if you feel more uncomfortable I will take this form." **As he said this he turned into a slim pale woman with long black hair which reached down to her hips in a bloody red cloak which covered her entire form except for her shins and forearms. The cloak also had a small black spiral placed on the back of it around her hips. "**Is this more acceptable?"** The now female demon now said in a more feminine tone.

Shivering at the pale woman's glare huntress simply nodded towards the woman which caused her to turn around and continue to walk off towards the so called church. "Q you sure do know some interesting people don't you.! She stated as they reached the gate which would lead them into the courtyard of the church.

**Somewhere…**

Lelouch had been following the man from before for about twenty minutes now down the endless maze of corridors which made up the mysterious place he had woken up in. he was about to approach the man as they turned the next corner but as they did a room had formed around them and at the end of it were a dozen or so beds covered with pale motionless people. Feeling unnerved felt troubling for Lelouch as he made his way to the dozen or so bodies before him with the man from before.

**"I must ask you Lelouch do you know who I am." **The man questioned as they reached the first bed. On this bed laid a blond wearing a skin-tight fox based exoskeleton from the looks of things. The most prominent features were the six scars on his face in the form of whispers and that his hair was unusually long and his muscle structure was unnatural for any human nowadays.

"Unfortunately I don't know but if I were to guess you were a deity of some kind." Lelouch stated as he closely examined the body in front of him and noticed that he still had a pulse though could not hear his heart beat. "This man. He's very mysterious. Who exactly is he?"

**"Which question would you like answering first then, who I am or who is this boy here before us?" **The man questioned as he made his way around to the opposite side of the bed and placed his hands the boys shoulder causing the boy to shudder in his 'sleep'.

"I would like to know why I'm here." Lelouch questioned as he folded his arms and stared intently at the man before him.

**"Excellent answer and question because you see if I answer that I answer all three simultaneously and thus answer all your questions. My name is the maestro and I and the rest of the court are the observer's, writers and instrumentalists of order and chaos. I brought you here because you are one of our prized creations who managed to create order out of chaos in your own reality. Approximately 20 years ago I brought a couple of major players from your world into this reality to create chaos and sort out this worlds problems. The only problem is that we lost a couple of you along the way and they were transported to different time periods. You personally appeared nine months ago but we couldn't do anything to find you without the intervention of chaos to guide us to your location. The only thing that we didn't count on was the loss of your memory and your instinctive powers to kick in to create illusions for your sister and your dead landlady. Since the original plan didn't work we tried to find another messenger of chaos to bring some order to this world. Coincidently there was this man uzmaki namikaze naruto he was in a situation in his universe that gave us an advantage so when he decided to follow after his mother we guided him in the right direction and brought him here or to were we'll be sending you later." **noticing that the man was looking over the blond with concerned eyes Lelouch closely examined the suit he was wearing had an exponential amount of armour reinforced into the material and saw that it had a massive red x that he was highly surprised he hadn't noticed before on the chest.

"Wait this man, I've heard about this man. This is red x the man who tormented the teen titans and batman for a while about a year ago, isn't it." Noticing that what he said had made the man chuckle, Lelouch began to question the importance of this boy in front of him. "Tell me how and why did you capture him and why are you showing him to me of all people?"

Startled and slightly surprised by the bluntness of the teen, maestro seemed to jump slightly and began to rub the back of his head. "**Hahaha I nearly forgot about that, thank you for reminding me. We came here to replace one of your eyes with his." **Maestro stated in the most casual tone he could make.

Jumping at the strange and almost insane sounding answer the man had given him Lelouch only stared at the man in front of him with bewilderment on his face. "What the hell are you talking about, replacing our eyes, that's just insane and impossible to boot."

Without warning the maestro held a hand in front of both Lelouch's and the blondes faces and slowly pushed them through their skin as if his hand became intangible the second it touched them. As his hand had fully covered his left eye maestro began to flex and somehow grab his eye from the inside. This caused Lelouch to wail out in pain but for some reason could not move as the maestro slowly began to send shocks of electricity through his body. "**REPLACE." **Suddenly the shock got more intent as the vision of his left eye became blurry and the pain around his head intensified to the point that it felt like someone had stabbed him in the head which in fact had happened to him a while back.

After a couple of seconds of intense pain maestro released his grip and removed his hand from Lelouch's face and let him fall to the floor. Blood began to drip from Lelouch's mouth as he started to cough out in pain at what had just happened. "You asshole why did you just do that. Lelouch asked whist still coughing up blood into his hands."

**"I thought since your immortal you could handle not being under anaesthetic when I began the replacement and since you were distracted it made it easier to accomplish." **Maestro stated in a nonchalant tone as he then began to move over towards Lelouch and examine his eye. After examining his eye for a few moments maestro reached into his coat and pulled out a small mirror and placed it in front of Lelouch's face (more importantly his eyes). "**So which one do you prefer this or your gaess?" **As he gazed into the mirror only shock could be shown on Lelouch's face at what he was seeing. His old Geass covered eye had been replaced just as maestro had said with a new eye which consisted of a pure grey eye with a ripple like pattern inscribed into it. The only problem was that he couldn't see through his left eye anymore.

"I can't see. What you have done maestro?" Lelouch questioned fear slightly visible in his tone as he began to rub his non usable eye when the pain from before returned.

**"Oh I told you what I did and you won't be able to use that eye for a while since it's not yet acceptable with your energy but don't worry ill help you when you need it." **After his explanation maestro got up and placed a hand onto Lelouch's forehead, feeling an odd sensation Lelouch began to scream in pain as his eye began to bleed and the room around them began to seem to vibrate out of place and change to a forest of sorts. "**Well I must say its been fun Lelouch but I must leave now and I would suggest taking these with you." **After maestro had removed his hand from his forehead he reached into his coat and threw a couple of clothes towards Lelouch and a mask of some sorts.

The clothes were similar to his old zero suit but without the cloak. The suit was in a completely different shape but had the same colour patterns and fabrics. The first difference Lelouch found was that his shirt was orange and had elbow length sleeves. His suit jacket had no sleeves at all and had an extended opening for the arms which reached down to the bottom of his rib cage. The bottom of his shirt jacket was slightly extended into a v at the sides. His new trousers were strangely enough just a pair of black jeans with the word zero within a 0 stitched onto each side. He was also given a pair of boot like trainers, and a pair of fingerless black leather gloves with wrist warmers that reached to his elbows and studs on the knuckles.

His new mask was the most interesting thing that he received. The mask completely covered the bottom and the left side of his face leaving his right eye (which contained his gaess) and the right side of his hair visible. The mask was styled with the same ripple like pattern that was on his new eye in a golden colour over the mask which itself was black on the left side and purple on the right.

After looking at the clothes for a while Lelouch decide to put them on. After that Lelouch looked back to maestro to get his attention but found that his attention was occupied by him looking at the grandfather clock from the room he woke up in that had somehow been moved to where they were. After seeing this Lelouch just sighed and gave in to just dealing with the randomness and moved over to maestro. "**Ahh Lelouch I'm glad that the suit fits you, I was worried it wouldn't since we didn't have your exact measurements. **After the compliment Lelouch began to look himself over and couldn't help but appreciate it himself, he really did think it suited him well.** "I must say it was fun talking to you for once but I must say goodbye." **Maestro said with a weak smile. "**Oh and before I go I suggest going that way to get out of here." **As he pointed out the way his body slowly started to disappear until he and the clock vanished completely leaving only three words to occupy the space around them. "'**Order then chaos'**."

**In an orphanage, in the village, in Gotham**

Sat down on a chair staring at another person on another slightly comfier chair is Danielle who had a very angry and disgusted look across her face. "B we need to look for that boy. He's not going to be stable after witnessing all that." Danielle stated with both aggression and fear at what she had witnessed earlier that night as she slammed her fists down in anger.

"I have told you already I will not send you out to find a corpse in anger." B stated as he turned around in his chair and also slammed a fist down but instead made the table split and shatter into a thousand pieces causing the girl to fall onto her back on the floor. "And I want you to get back to your training. NOW!" B shouted and almost shook the room doing so. This had the ideal effect that B wanted when his student scurried off as quickly as she could out of the door.

Sighing after witnessing the frightened look on his apprentice's face he turned back round to look out towards Gotham and sighed to himself as he thought about the orphanage and its inhabitants. "I hope I'm doing the right thing Jason."

Out in the hallway Danielle was making her way through the halls towards one of the many rooms in the orphanage that B had made into training rooms for the orphans.

"Hey Danni wait up. Came a voice from behind her." Turning around Danni found that it was a friend of hers who was living in the orphanage. She was called pepper but most people called her inferno. Inferno was a tall petite girl around 18 years old with pitch black skin. She wore a simple red tank top and skirt over an armoured body suit that covered all of her body apart from her head, hands and feet.

"Pepper I need your help it's really urgent." Danielle pleaded as she lunged towards her friend and grabbed both of her arms before she started to drag her away.

"Wait a minute what's wrong Danni."

"I need you to help me find a boy."

"Oo a boy. Finally started looking have you." A mischievous grin appeared on infernos face as she thought of the idea of her known asexual friend looking at something intently at something other than her books and manga.

"What no it's not like that. Just follow me." She blurted out with a small blush which for all reasons she could not explain to herself why she did.

**35 minutes later in room 606**

The room was now empty of any life and the body of the girl seemed to have been taken away.

"Be careful we can't have the league seeing us." Danni said while looking out at the 'clean-up crew' on the street.

"Sooo… nice place you got here. A bit dusty but the blood really makes the place." Inferno said whilst walking round the blood stain on the floor.

"Stop being sarcastic and listen. I think the boy I saw lived here. I want you to follow his trail and find him." Inferno who was now staring at the demanding girl was thinking about what exactly she was being asked. It wasn't actually a secret in the orphanage that she could find anyone anywhere on the planet using what she called their flame of life.

"And what's in it for me." Inferno questioned

"I haven't told anyone this yet but… this guy killed the joker or at least I think he did." This produced a quisling look on both of their faces.

"What do you mean you think he did?"

"The joker slit his throat then gave the knife to the guy who then stabbed him in the chest." This produced an almost sadistic grin on infernos face as she was picturing the event in her head. Which almost made her giggle

"Wow that sounds painful. Got any pictures."

"Just shut up. No. the killing intent that guy had scared the shit out of me, I fell to the floor trying not to keel over." Danni shuddered at the thought of even remembering the scene.

"Wow i've not seen someone do that for a long time." Inferno stated remembering her last fight with the teen titans that ended up with her becoming their friend.

"Anyway let's look around for something that has his heat signature on it."

They both search the practically empty room for anything they could find. The only object that seemed to have any of the boys heat signature was an old chest set in the corner of the room.

"Hey Danni this'll work." Inferno stated whilst taking a black knight from the chest set. "This has the boys heat signature on it I can follow it."

"Then let's go then." Danni said from the window which she then jumped out of.

"God dammit Danni wait. you can't find him without me." Inferno then made her way towards the window and watched as her 'partner' run up the fire escape.

"Always so eager. Why can't you slow down?" As she made her way out she noticed a picture that had fallen of the windowsill and decided to take a quick look at it. "Hmm she has good taste after all."

End chapter

Yay finally chapter 2 is finished it took too long since I kept getting writers block and forgetting to finish it. I would like to say that chapter 3 will be finished earlier then chapter two but I doubt that.

Ok now that the apology is finished I would like to point out a few facts:

The story is a couple of years after red x rising by 26-lord-pain

Lelouch is 826 years old, the reason behind this is that I'm following the second ending from the code Geass anime and the theory that Lelouch had enhanced his Geass to the final stage.

There will be a few characters from code Geass from different points in time. C.C and Lelouch have appeared already appeared and I will be putting a twist on the arrival of my favourite character from the series 'Jeremiah Gottwald'.

Inferno is an oc. The court and its members are also original creations.

Yes B is a very influential character and you will be able to guess who he is.

Yes the joker is dead forget about him…. For now.

The name of the next chapter will be 'the dead who walk'

So Farewell for now readers

and please review I cant continue writing if you guys cant push me to it... its like crack you just need it... is that ok with you guys

ok enjoy the read and review please


End file.
